Wish
by Dobre Ytka
Summary: If wishes were horses...Nell would have a whole herd. All she did was make one little wish, and now she and her dog Kyna are stuck in middle earth. When Arwen, Legolas, and Aragorn all start matchmaking, Nell starts wishing for her gun...
1. Wishful Thinking

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much everything in this particular chapter. Although I would like to clarify that I enjoy small towns. I do not mean to imply that the people who live in them are hicks. This town is not based on any real place. I meant no slight, and hope that no one takes offense.

**Chapter One: Wishful Thinking**

Nell led a boring life. She had been born in Hicksville, lived in Hicksville, and would probably die there. She got up every morning, spent the day at work, and got home in time to eat a late supper and go to bed. There was no one in her life to resent the fact that Nell worked so much.

Her father had died two years ago. He had been a cop for twenty years and never drawn his gun. It was bad luck that killed him. Well, that and the drunk driver. On that particular day, Nell's dad had been monitoring the main road in Hicksville. It was around lunch time when the town librarian had come roaring by in her 1985 Ford Escort. Miss Berthe was headed straight for Chet's Diner, impatient to tell people what she had just seen two of the teachers from the local high school doing in the stacks. Nell's father had pulled her over for speeding, and was approaching her car, when an out-of-town drunk driver had hit him.

Nell's mother hadn't lasted long after that. She went a little insane, and decided to join a nudist colony. Nell visits her every so often at a sanitarium, where she was committed after being arrested for public indecency.

The only one that Nell really has is Kyna, her dog. Nell had decided at the age of eight to follow in her father's footsteps and uphold the law. She currently works at the local police station. During regular business hours (9-5) she works as a secretary for the chief. After hours, she and Kyna transport criminals from nearby communities to the state prison (Which happens to be a couple miles down the road). Seeing as how Kyna was one of the only trained police dogs in that area, they also spent some time tracking down escaped convicts.

Nell's life was routine, and she hated it.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"I hate my life." Nell confided in Kyna. Kyna merely flicked an ear at her, used to the complaint.

"Nell, can I see you in my office?" The voice drifted out of the intercom system connected to Nell's desk. It was really annoying when the Chief used the intercom. His office door was three feet away. Did he really think that Nell wouldn't be able to hear him if he raised his voice a little?

Nell walked into the office, Kyna her silent shadow. Neither the girl or the dog liked the Chief of Police. He was arrogant, and a complete jerk. He refused to let Nell work at the station as anything other than a secretary. It didn't matter that she was a better shot than any of his men. He had tried to boot her out of transit and tracking services too, but had failed miserably. Both services required Kyna, and she wouldn't obey anyone but Nell. There went the Chief's big dreams of earning glory for himself in both fields while using Nell's dog. Ha.

"Yes?" Nell asked the Chief with thinly veiled sarcasm.

"I thought I told you I didn't want mustard on my bologna sandwich." The Chief whined.

Just another day in paradise…

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"Hey Jonas." Nell greeted the transport driver as she climbed on the bus.

"Hey Nell…Kyna." Jonas nodded a greeting. "We'll be ready to go in just a minute. If you two ladies will have a seat and wait, Bob will do the final check." Nell and Kyna got out of the way as Bob checked to make sure the prisoner's were secure before exiting and locking 'the cage'. In order to protect the driver in the event that a convict got free during transport, metal fencing had been secured between the front of the bus (where Jonas, Nell, and Kyna were) and the back (where the prisoner's were kept). A door had been placed in the fencing, and a padlock made sure that the door stayed closed once the final check was made.

"All clear, Jonas" Bob tipped his hat to Nell and left.

"All right ladies…" Jonas spoke to Nell and Kyna as he started the engine. "Here we go!"

The first half and hour of the trip was uneventful. The prisoner's behaved, Kyna took a nap, and Jonas and Nell made small talk.

Without any warning, the right front tire blew. The bus started to skid as Jonas tried to keep it on the road. Unfortunately he overcorrected and swerved into the other lane…right into the path of an oncoming Semi.

Nell latched on to Kyna's collar and wished bitterly that she had said no when Bob had called her earlier and asked her to go on the transport. She wished she had stayed home. As the bus and Semi collided, Nell wished she was anywhere else. Then everything went black.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Author's Note:** Because I miss my friends…especially plotting with Kate.


	2. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Disclaimer: **I own Damon…and his helmet!

**Chapter Two: Be Careful What You Wish For**

Nell slowly regained consciousness to the sound of Kyna growling.

"Ow." She moaned as she became aware the pain radiating from every inch of her body. "Semi bad." She took a deep breath before opening her eyes to see what was making Kyna growl. She propped herself up on her elbows. Someone had evidently moved her from the bus, which she decided must be over that hill to her right. Funny, she didn't remember the bus being near any hills before the crash…Oh well. There were more important things to think about. Like who those three guys standing five feet away were, and what the heck they were wearing.

As far as Nell knew, they weren't from the bus. She had looked through the records of all the prisoners they had been transporting to see if there were any troublemakers. They actually looked like they were headed to a sci-fi convention.

"Let's see…funny clothes, weapons, horses, and pointy ears…Lord of the Rings!" The three men met Nell's pronouncement with blank stares. "It has to be!" Nell insisted. She pointed to the one in the middle who had the 'pointy ears'. "You have got to be Legolas. You," she pointed to the one on the left, "are definitely Aragorn. And you…" She gave the one on the right a puzzled stare. "Were you in the movie?"

Legolas gave her a strange look. "Do we know you?" He asked bluntly.

"No." Nell stated as though the answer should be obvious. "Listen, did you guys already check out the bus? Is Jonas okay? Are all the convicts still there? We had eighteen."

"Bus?" Aragorn inquired.

"Yeah…didn't you guys see it?" When the men didn't answer, Nell gradually stood up. "Heel." This command was directed at Kyna, who stopped growling and made her way to Nell's left side. Nell leaned slightly against Kyna as she made her way up the hill. "We were on a routine transport, but the tire blew, and we swerved into the path of a speeding Semi. It was horrible. I must have been thrown clear somehow…I hope Jonas is okay." She rambled on to the men, slowly making her way up the hill. They kept pace with her.

When she reached the top of the hill, Nell jerked to a stop. "Um…guys?" She asked hesitantly. "Where's the bus?" There was no bus hidden behind the hill. There was no bus anywhere in sight. Nell was confused. She was standing at the top of the only hill for miles, and she couldn't see the bus. She also couldn't see the road.

"What is a bus?" Aragorn asked.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Nell snapped. "Now cut the crap and tell me what you guys did with the bus. Where the am I?"

"Half a day's ride from Minas Tirith." The unknown man answered.

"Is that anywhere near Hicksville?" Nell asked sarcastically. The man looked puzzled.

"Not that I know of." He finally answered. "I have never heard of this…Hicksville."

"What state is 'Minas Tirith' in?" Nell asked, certain that it was the name of the convention these three were going to.

"Minas Tirith is at peace." Aragorn answered proudly.

"I am not amused!" Nell shouted at the men. Kyna started to growl again.

Legolas tried to distract her. "You have us at a disadvantage. You know our names but we don't know yours."

Nell wasn't easily distracted. "I don't know your real names." She informed him haughtily. "And you're not learning mine until you tell me where we are!"

"We are half a day's ride from Minas Tirith." The unknown man answered patiently.

"Tell me where we really are!" Nell was getting excessively frustrated.

Legolas tried again. "You say you do not know us, yet you call us by our names…how is this possible?"

"Okay." Nell took a step back and a deep breath. "Either you guys are playing some sort of sick practical joke, or you really are crazy." She looked each man over from head to toe. "Based on the evidence on hand…I'd say you're crazy."

"We are not!" Legolas was offended. "You are the one who speaks of a 'bus'."

"My lady," Aragorn ventured, "you seem fatigued. Why don't we go to Minas Tirith where you may rest? It is not safe outside the city at night." He gave an embarrassed shrug. "There are still a few orcs around."

"Oh no." Nell stepped back again. "We're staying right here until we figure out who's crazy…that'd be you by the way."

Aragorn gave a long suffering sigh. "As my lady wishes."

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

The three men (well, technically two men and an elf) spent what was left of the day making camp. Aragorn and the yet-to-be-named man made a fire while Legolas hunted food to roast over it. Nell and Kyna stayed a safe distance away and watched. Legolas finally came back with a rabbit as the sun set.

"My lady?" Aragorn motioned to get Nell's attention. "It will be safer for you near the fire." Nell shrugged and moved closer to the source of warmth and light.

The four watched the rabbit roast as the night grew darker around them. Kyna's ears pricked backwards, listening to something outsight the ring of light provided by the fire.

"What is it?" Nell asked Kyna. Kyna gave one growling bark. _**Danger.**_ Nell listened closely and after a few moments she heard it too. The sound of something coming closer to them. Loud breathing and strong thuds as heavy feet hit the earth.

"They are coming." Legolas suddenly announced.

"Who's coming?" Nell's voice got shrill. "What's out there?"

"We will protect you." Aragorn reassured her as he stood up and drew his weapon. The others also prepared themselves for battle.

What followed next was sure to haunt Nell's nightmares for the rest of her life. The fire flickered, and the light that had once seemed comforting became harsh as figures appeared out of the darkness. They were grotesque; their faces deformed…clearly not human.

Nell whimpered, wanting to close her eyes, but frozen by fear. Kyna crouched protectively in front of her, hackles raised.

Legolas started the battle with his bow, but quickly switched to his sword when the orcs rushed forward.

The fight was short but brutal. The orcs were no match for the warriors. Swords glinted in the firelight, their shine muted by blood. Orcs screamed in pain.

It was over as soon as it began. The few surviving orcs fled into the night. Aragorn and the unknown man returned to sit beside the fire. Legolas switched back to his bow and fired arrows at the retreating orcs.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Aragorn spoke sadly. "One day there will be no more orcs left, and people will be free to roam the country at night. Until then, it is better to be inside when it is dark out."

Nell stared blankly at the men as she absent-mindedly pinched herself. It hurt. "Not a dream." She muttered. The two men gave her odd looks. She didn't care. Her entire world had just changed before her very eyes.

So Nell did what any self-respecting girl would do in a time of crisis. She fainted.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Nell awoke with a sense of de-ja-vous. Kyna was once again growling and the three men…no, two men and an elf…were standing on the other side of the fire.

"Are you okay?" The nameless man asked.

Nell looked at Legolas. "You're an elf." Legolas gave her a puzzled look. Nell turned to Aragorn. "You really are Aragorn." Aragorn nodded. Nell turned to the third figure. "Who are you?"

"Damon." The previously nameless man answered.

"I knew it!" Nell crowed. "You weren't in the movie!" Damon opened his mouth to speak, but Nell held up a hand. "Don't ask." He shrugged.

Legolas spoke up. "It would be best if you get some rest. We will leave for Minas Tirith early tomorrow. I will stand watch for the rest of the night."

Nell studied the others. Legolas and Aragorn looked very similar to the movie characters. Their hair, clothing, and builds were all the same. The faces were also somewhat similar. They could have been the actors' brothers.

Nell turned her attention to Damon. As she had suspected, he wasn't from the movie. His hair was black, and cut close to his skull. Nell had noticed a helmet attached to one of the horse's saddles earlier, and she guessed that his hair was short so it would fit comfortably under the helmet. He was hot. Nell was beginning to suspect that hotness was one of the requirements for being a Lord of the Rings character. She had to admit that even if she didn't want to date them, Legolas and Aragorn were pretty attractive. Not that she wanted to date Damon…

"Problem?" Damon's voice broke into her thoughts. Nell blushed as she realized that she had been staring.

"How did you guys find me?" Nell was desperate for a diversion.

"We heard your dog." Damon offered Nell his cloak. As she took hold of it, her fingers brushed against Damon's. Her blush intensified. She snatched the cloak and retracted her arm.

Nell once again scrambled for a distraction. "Oh, you mean her 'bring help' bark?" She closed her hand around Kyna's muzzle as she spoke to signal the dog to keep quiet.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Damon was puzzled…again.

"I'll show you sometime." Nell offered. "During the day. When there are no orcs, and no one trying to sleep."

"Perhaps I would succeed if there was less noise." Aragorn suggested grumpily.

Nell ducked her head guiltily. "Sorry." She turned to Kyna. "Down." Kyna lay down behind Nell. Nell leaned back and tried to get comfortable on the hard ground. She used Kyna as a pillow and Damon's cloak as a blanket. Sleep was a long time coming.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Damon, Legolas, and Aragorn stared at the sleeping Nell. It was dawn, and they were ready to start for Minas Tirith.

"What are we going to do with her?" This came from Legolas.

"We'll take her back to Minas Tirith." Aragorn decided. "Maybe the healers there will be able to help her."

"She's definitely crazy." Damon agreed.

"Pity." Legolas declared.

"Yup." Damon agreed again. Nell actually looked rather cute in the rosy dawn light. Her head rested on Kyna's belly, and she had curled into a small ball. Damon's cloak covered her, one of her hands fisted on the edge to keep it in place. Her blonde hair contrasted sharply with the dog's dark fur.

"Pretty though," Aragorn said slyly.

"Yup." Damon was beginning to sound like a broken record.

Aragorn and Legolas grinned. "Why don't you wake her up?" Legolas suggested. "It's time we got started."

"Me?" Damon gave the two a disbelieving look. "Why can't you do it?"

Aragorn and Legolas tried to look busy.

"We have other things to do." Aragorn stated regally.

"Yeah?" Damon challenged. "Like what?" All three ignored the muffled barking that came from Kyna every few seconds.

"I'm your king! I command you to wake her up!" Aragorn was adamant.

Damon grumbled. Still, ever obedient to his king, he turned to wake Nell up. His hand was reaching out to shake her when her eyes suddenly popped open.

"_All right_, Kyna, I'm awake." She mumbled sleepily.

"Kyna?" Damon asked.

"Huh?" Nell stared blearily at Damon for a minute before she remembered where she was…and with whom. "Oh. The dog." Nell blinked a few times then sat up. She groaned as her muscles protested, still soar from the crash yesterday. She placed a hand on Kyna's head. "Kyna." She moved the hand to her own head. "Nell." She held out the hand, palm up. "Coffee?"

"Damon…not coffee." Damon pointed to himself; certain she had forgotten his name. "Day-mon." He turned to Legolas. "It seems she's lost what's left of her mind."

"Pity." Legolas commiserated.

Nell was still staring at Damon. "Do you wear a helmet?" She had to know.

Damon appeared startled, but nodded. "Yes."

"It's time to go." Aragorn broke in. Nell was crushed.

"No coffee?"

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Nell had finally managed to wake up. She had been too sleepy to protest when Aragorn had shoved her onto Damon's horse. They had ridden for several hours without talking, Nell slumped against Damon's back, Kyna pacing alongside, Legolas and Aragorn leading the way. The horses had galloped for a while, then Legolas had slowed them to a walk to let Kyna get a little rest. They had alternated the two paces to keep Kyna from getting too tired.

At the moment the horses were walking.

"So what happens when we get to Minas Tirith?" Nell wanted to know.

"There are some good healers there," Damon answered. "Maybe they will be able to help you."

"But I'm not hurt." Nell was confused. "Well, okay, I could use some aspirin, but you guys don't have aspirin…do you?" Damon shrugged. "So how can these healers help me?"

Legolas entered the conversation. "They may be able to tell us what is wrong with your mind."

"Wrong with my mind?" Nell thought about that for a minute. "Wrong with my mind?" She was furious. "I am not crazy if that's what you mean. I can't believe this. Do you think I'm crazy?" She demanded of Damon. He merely shrugged. "Gah! I can't believe you think I'm crazy!" She smacked Damon's shoulder, then slid wildly off the horse.

The three horses came to an abrupt stop as their riders reined them in. Legolas, Aragorn, and Damon watched warily as Nell paced. She was muttering to herself and her hands were waving wildly in the air. Nell spun around to face them.

"I'm not crazy!" She shouted at them as she shook her finger.

"Of course you're not." Damon placated as he shot Legolas a dirty look.

"Don't patronize me." Nell snapped. "I realize that some of the things I say may seem a little…odd to you. But that doesn't mean I'm crazy!" Nell's rant was interrupted as Kyna barked an alert.

A group of horsemen was approaching. As they got closer, the horsemen saluted Aragorn.

"My lord!" One of the horsemen shouted. "Strange occurrences at Minas Tirith. My lady Arwen wishes you to come home immediately."

Nell got meekly back onto Damon's horse, and they all galloped for Minas Tirith.

Sounds like there was trouble in paradise.


End file.
